Talk:Mo-Marisol Relationship/@comment-4441793-20130127121719
If I see on another Unpopular Opinions Blog someone write "Unpopular opinion but I don't like Marimo", man, I will be so annoyed. Don't get me wrong, it's not because I'm incapable of respecting an opinion that I disagree with; I just for some reason get a little more annoyed than I should be whenever I see ANY popular opinion in an UN-popular opinions blog. LOL and yes, if I disagree with that particular opinion, that makes it twice as annoying to me. I'm old, I'm a cranky bitch sometimes, so bear with me. On some real shit though, Marimo is not genuinely popular and hell, neither was Bhandurner. Now before I get into Marimo, I'm gonna touch on the Bhandurner part. Sorry, I didn't feel like posting on two separate pages. Bhandurner was "only shipped by default". Even though they will FOREVER be an OTP of mine, most people just "shipped" them because Jalli was plain awful(although quite a few folks liked them) and even less gave a fuck about Dralli because they worship the ground Drianca walks on. So most seemed to agree that Bhandurner was "the lesser of three evils" because Jalli was strongly disliked by many fans and any ship that conflicts with one's precious Drianca received pure hatred. But once the Bhandallas promo picture was shown; forget it, it was a WRAP. Hearts were pounding, most people were fangirling as if it was Eclare's or Maybell's WEDDING photo or something! If people could respond so positively to it this soon, then imagine how many "deaths from fangirl attacks will be reported" when 12C airs? So, exactly how ''popular was Bhandurner really was to begin with? Not very. I mean just because a cold is better than a flu and a case of pnuemonia, it doesn't mean people LIKE having a cold. Between Jalli, Dralli and Bhandurner, the latter is "the cold" in this case. It was tolerated until the Tylenol(Bhandallas) came into the picture. Now, Marimo......I LOVE THEM TO DEATH! Very few fans have a genuine love for this ship like I do. But let's keep it real, I think most Marimo "shippers" just accept them together because in their eyes, they "can't do any better". Since Marisol is widely hated and Mo is overlooked/ignored, I guarantee would have been PISSED if Marisol ended up with one of the male fan favorites or Mo ended up with one of the female fan favorites. So, according to them, "The irrelevant fat guy" and "the bitchy token black chick". Okay, maybe it wasn't actually ''said, ''but I can see through it. Straight up. And considering that the writers have given them little depth and no ''major ''plots as a character, I'm convinced that ''they also had that horrible mindset when they put them together. So, I ask the same question, ''how ''popular is Marimo? Not very. Again, I'm not saying I'm the ONLY one who has/had genuine love for these ships but I just wanted to bring it clear that neither of them are ''popular. ''At the end of the day, tolerated =/= popular. Also, I may get protective over Bhandurner and Marimo but it doesn't mean that I love them more than other ships. In fact, I prefer Eclare over Bhandurner and I prefer Jatie over Marimo but I don't worry too much about the VERY FEW Eclare/Jatie haters out there because there are so many more Eclare/Jatie ''lovers ''in the fandom that the few who do dislike them don't even matter. LOL Excuse the rant.